


Tempestuous

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mythology References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: He'd known, of course, that when he found his Mate that his control might slip, but he'd felt confident in his ability, even if his parents both just smiled and sadly shook their heads when he assured them of this. As such, his reaction when he first sensed his Mate nearby took him, and everyone else in the Great Hall, completely by surprise.





	Tempestuous

**Author's Note:**

> Summary of my idea for this: HP Veela Draco fanfic with Harry as another creature. Veela in this are a bit more like some mythology I've read with beautiful bird-to human shapeshifters I've read about before that can control storms. Draco's power runs amok and triggers Harry's. Draco and Harry are both left confused when Draco's instincts make him feel that the storm will endanger Harry in the Great Hall, and his Creature magic shut both of their instincts down whenever they come near each other leading to more complications when trying to find each other.
> 
> Alternate idea: Harry's creature blood is that of something that can control the weather and when they come close to each other in the Great Hall, Harry's are the powers that go out of whack and cause the rainstorm and Draco's instincts cause him to try even more to find his Mate and protect them in that now dangerous environment, and causes him to show that he has Creature blood, which while not seen as bad in the eyes of Purebloods due to the bringing in of magical blood leading to increased magical powers leading to enhanced social status, it does bring about taunting from non-Purebloods, and even a bit of violence.

"Time is sometimes marked in seasons, and seasons are associated with the weather."

Over time, to be more specific, over the course of one summer the year he became of Age as determined by his Creature blood, Draco learned to control how his emotions now manipulated the heavens, and had gotten it mostly under control so that it did not happen unwillingly on his part.

He'd known, of course, that when he found his Mate that this control might slip, but he'd felt confident in his ability, even if his parents both just smiled and sadly shook their heads when he assured them of this.

As such, his reaction when he first sensed his Mate nearby took him, and the rest of those in the Great Hall that first day back completely by surprise when the monstrous rainstorm so abruptly broke out above everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> I asked when I uploaded this to my fanfiction account, but still would like to know your opinion as well. 
> 
> Are you guys interested in this version or should I try the other version? Suggestions?
> 
> I've had people asking for both.


End file.
